


Beast Mode

by traumschwinge



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Beast Hank McCoy, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Facials, Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Queen Erik Lehnsherr, Sub Erik Lehnsherr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: Erik just meant to congratulate Hank on their latest mission and compliment his new blue look. He might have expected to get shoved against the wall for that. But he definitely didn't expect to like the hand squeezing his neck. And he'd expected even less that Hank would go with it.Set after XMFC without a beach divorce.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Hank McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Beast Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



> Written to fill one of the [X-Men Rare Pair 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20/works) [prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20/prompts/1551202). (Yes, I know I'm 3 weeks late but I've still bookmarked some and when I come around to it, I intend to just write fills anyway just because.)
> 
> The original prompt was:
> 
> _Hank is scared of what he's capable of when his animalistic side takes over. Erik encourages him._

Erik didn’t knock before he entered the lab. That was his first mistake. The second was that he opened his mouth. And the third and final mistake was to actually tell Hank the following: “Nice work you did there. The new name really suits you, Beast.”

Hank reacted much faster than Erik could. He was up from his seat in less than a second and had his hand around Erik’s neck within the next. He growled, deep and menacing. It probably shouldn’t have, but the sound went straight down Erik’s spine. His groin gave an interested twitch at both the sound and the prank squeezing his neck. Erik tried not to think too much about it. It might have alerted Charles, after all.

“Do not _**mock**_ me,” Hank growled, baring his teeth. Then, he breathed in and his eyes went wide.

“I didn’t mean to,” Erik pressed out, not sure if he was talking about the mocking or the… other thing. He hadn’t thought this would turn him on that much, either. “Your new… Look… is nice. It’s much nicer than the scrawny nerd.”

“That’s not better,” Hank barked, although with less anger in his voice. He sniffed, frowned, and then leaned in to sniff Erik’s neck, just above his own hand. Erik shuddered. “You… like this…”

Erik turned his face away. He could feel a blush creeping up his face to his ears. He wasn’t sure if it was the danger of Hank wringing his neck—with those hands, he could probably just snap it—or something else, but he did like it. His body liked it, in a way that made him want to be shoved against the wall entirely differently.

“Erik,” Hank rumbled. “I want you to say it. Use your words.”

Erik’s cock twitched again at the order. “I like it,” he admitted. “This. You, like this. What you’re doing. Is that enough?”

Hank brushed his furry hand against Erik’s cheek. It made him shudder. “What do you want me to do? Let you go?”

Erik’s breath caught in his throat. “Don’t… I want you to…” He swallowed. “Do I have to say it?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” Erik huffed but he couldn’t quite get any anger into his voice. It came out much too breathy. “I want you to fuck me. As you are. Because of that. Because you could snap my neck if you wanted to. Because you’re smart enough to stop just before you do damage. Because I like you, Hank, even though I know you don’t like me.”

Hank dropped Erik onto his shaky legs. “Lock the door,” he ordered. When Erik had done so, with a flick of his wrist meant to impress, Hank went on: “The fur is not the only thing that changed about me thanks to the ‘serum’. Do you understand? You can still leave.”

“I don’t want to leave. Let me see.”

“You like being ordered around. At least by people you trust. I can smell it.” Hank ignored Erik’s words. “So you will do what I tell you. And only what I tell you. Do you trust me enough for that?”

“Yes,” Erik breathed. His mouth had gone dry.

Hank nodded. “On your knees, and stay there.” He didn’t watch Erik to obey. Instead, he cleared the worst of the clutter around the room. When he was done there was enough room on the floor to lie down eventually, though Erik was glad to notice that the wall was to one side of the cleared space as well. Hank walked slowly around Erik. Erik clenched his fists to keep himself from turning his head. Hank had told him to say. He wanted to be good.

Finally, Hank came to a stop in front of Erik, his belt level with Erik’s eyes. “Very well,” Hank praised. He petted Erik’s head. “I want you to use your hands. Open my pants and get me hard, Erik.”

Erik’s fingers shook a little when he reached up to undo Hank’s belt. The metal was warm. He could see Hank’s chest move with each hitched breath when he looked up. The leather slid easily through the clasp. Erik waited for a moment, but as Hank didn’t order him to take the belt off entirely, he went on to the buttons of the slacks. As he pushed the slacks down, Erik had to suppress a smile. Hank was wearing tighty-whities. Erik pressed his lips against the white cotton, mouthing at the bulge of Hank’s cock. It felt a lot more furry that he’d expected but he didn’t let that deter him.

Hank threw his head back with a groan. His hand held the back of Erik’s head steady so he was pressed against the bulge, with no choice but to continue. “Use your hands, too,” Hank panted. “On both sides, move them, like you’d be massaging.”

Erik did as he was told. He could feel the fur beneath the cotton when he pressed his fingertips into the flesh. At least he assumed he was doing that. He couldn’t quite tell through the thick fur. But judging by the way Hank moaned as he started, it was having the intended effect. Even though he couldn’t feel Hank’s cock getting any harder. It didn’t feel erect just yet. But he did his best to make Hank feel good, to get the hand at the back of his head to pet him again.

He suckled on where he assumed the head of Hank’s cock would be, then licked a thick stripe from the bottom to the tip. His hands followed the motion of his lips on either side. Repeating the whole sequence again and again, he could finally feel Hank’s cock growing under his ministrations. He wanted to take him into his mouth so bad, but Hank hadn’t said that he could. He mouthed at the tip again, close to the waistband, just close enough he could pull it down with his teeth enough to reveal the pink tip.

Hank’s breath caught and then he moaned when Erik wrapped his lips around the tip. “Good boy.” His voice was shaking. Erik hummed happily at the praise, not taking his lips off Hank’s cock for a second.

The cock started to swell more now that Erik had it in his mouth. Soon enough, the tip was filling Erik’s mouth. He swallowed around it as he pulled the briefs down some more, intending to hook them behind Hank’s balls, so he could swallow down more. But instead, he paused in confusion.

“Keep going,” Hank ordered. His breathing was heavy. “It’s just my body, now. You gotta get me hard if you want my cock. So keep going.”

Erik swallowed. Hank’s cock was already big, just how big would it get when it was fully hard? But he kept sucking, kept moving his hands. He could now see that he was moving a pouch like bit of fur that protected Hank’s penis. It probably rubbed against the skin of his cock when he did. Salty precome hit his tongue and he lapped it up, pulling back so his lips left Hank’s shaft. He stuck out his tongue as far as he could. With only the tip, he picked up the drop building on the head of Hank’s cock. The drop on his still extended tongue, he looked up at Hank.

Hank moaned at the view. “Swallow,” he ordered and Erik did. “Such a good boy for me…” Hank petted Erik’s hair, holding him still for a moment while he did so. He looked thoughtful. “Do you want me to take you?”

Erik’s gaze flickered to Hank’s cock for a split second. He wasn’t sure. Hank was so big already. He couldn’t take him fully in his mouth if he got much larger. How that would feel in his ass…

“I’ll take my time,” Hank promised. He was stroking Erik’s cheek now, soothing him. “I’ll be careful. I won’t hurt you accidentally. I won’t hurt you in ways you don’t want. Will you trust me?”

Erik swallowed. He took a breath. He wanted more. He wanted Hank’s cock inside. So he nodded. “Yes, please.”

“Strip.” Hank stepped out of his slacks and walked over to the wall. He sat there, his back resting against the wall, his legs splayed wide once he’d removed his underwear. Erik watched him for a second, his mouth watering when he looked at Hank’s cock. As quickly as he could, he stripped off his clothes, putting them in a pile at the edge of the cleared space. Erik stood, waiting for Hank’s next order. “Turn, show me what you’re offering.” Erik did, bending over to give Hank a better view. It earned him an appreciative rumble. He could hear Hank move but held his position. “Spread your cheeks.” With a hand on each side, Erik pulled his ass cheeks apart, giving Hank an unobstructed view of his asshole. With a finger, Hank traced Erik’s crack from the tail bone down. The sharp nail scratched a little, warning enough that Erik could get hurt easily here. For a second, the nail circled around Erik’s hole, dipping inside for just a second. Erik forced himself to breathe. He wanted something inside him so bad and it just wasn’t enough. But then Hank’s finger moved further down, behind Erik’s balls and pressed down and Erik’s mind went black for a second.

“I really thought you and the professor…” Hank noted. It didn’t stop him from wrapping his hand around Erik’s dick and stroking him to completion with embarrassing ease. Erik shuddered with each brush of fur against the sensitive skin. The tight grip milked him through his orgasm, which was pooling on the floor.

“I haven’t… haven’t done this with anyone since… since I came to the states…” Erik admitted. He was blushing furiously, feeling like he should have lasted much longer than he actually had.

“You’re letting me do it, now.” There was awe in Hank’s voice. Erik barely registered it, because he was also rolling Erik’s balls in his hand as if weighting them. “You’re letting me do everything I want. I’ll get you off as much as you can take, I promise.” Erik had to choke down a cry when Hank first kissed his ass and then bit down on the supple flesh, just hard enough to make clear that if he wanted to, he would be able to break skin.

Hank dropped his hands and sat back. “There’s some petroleum jelly on that table over there. Bring it here.”

The table Hank pointed out was full of clutter. It took Erik a bit to find the tin, under a stack of paper and next to small electronic parts. He could feel Hank’s gaze on him, sending a prickle down his spine. Naked as he was, he could only hope none of the others were practicing their flying outside the window just now. Tin in hand, he returned to Hank. He knelt down himself, facing Hank, his eyes torn between looking at his cock and not looking at the same time.

“Continue sucking me,” Hank ordered. “I want you to stretch yourself while you service me with your mouth.”

Erik shuddered. He unscrewed the tin, coated two of his fingers in a thick layer of jelly. He was so eager to this. The sooner he had himself prepared, the sooner Hank would finally, finally, fuck him. One forearm on the ground to steady himself, he reached behind, smearing the jelly around his hole. A hiss escaped him as he pushed the first finger in, just barely patient enough to not shove both in right away. It would hurt, enough to be a distraction.

Hank was petting his head again. When Erik looked up, he was staring at Erik’s ass, breathing deeply through his nose. “Erik,” Hank breathed. “Lick me.”

Erik swallowed in an attempt to get more saliva into his mouth. He stuck out his tongue, licking up from the base of Hank’s cock to the head. He continued nuzzling the head like he would a fully human looking partner, but soon, Hank was pushing his head down to the base. He groaned deep when Erik continued his ministration there. A wave of heat washed through Erik’s body, making him fuck his two fingers inside his ass with renewed fervor, scissoring them in an attempt to stretch his hole more before he’d eventually add a third.

Hank was groaning more, drawing air in through his nose and puffing it out from his open mouth. “You smell so fucking good like this,” he commented. “So horny. So ready. All for me. You want to get hard again, don’t you? There’s so much arousal in your scent now. I can still smell your cum, drying on the floor. I should have made you lick it up. You’d have liked that too, wouldn’t you? Oh, yes, Erik, right there, use your lips more, suck harder.”

Erik could feel the throb of Hank’s penis against his lips. He was trying to get as much of the cock in his mouth as possible, tilting his head for better access despite the warning ache in his back. It didn’t matter much. All that mattered was Hank’s hand caressing his head and the steady stream of praise coming from his mouth. Hank was right, his cock was already getting hard again, about half hard at the moment but filling in quickly.

He dipped his fingers in the petroleum jelly again, this time coating three. He made sure to pick up a nice dollop to smear as deep into his hole as he could with two fingers first, before adding the third, fucking himself at a slower pace as he tried to adjust. He was slowly realizing that even three fingers in his ass were nowhere near close to enough stretching to fit Hank’s cock. The head was by now big as a plum and the shaft was widening toward the base. Four might be just enough for a tight fit.

Erik slowly mouthed back up to the head of Hank’s cock, licking the precome gathering there up, humming in pleasure at the taste. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking the head into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. His jaw protested the strain but he ignored it, relaxing his throat and swallowing more of the cock down. He managed only a couple of inches before he had to pull back for air and to give his jaw a break. It didn’t stop him from trying again and again, bobbing his head up and down until he could get at least some of Hank’s cock down his throat and still breathe.

“You like having your throat stuffed like this,” Hank commented. Erik replied with a content hum, before he concentrated again on breathing through his nose and around the huge intrusion down his throat. Hank’s hand slid back from Erik’s head to his neck, steadying and at the same time so that Hank could feel his cock in Erik’s throat with his fingertips. He started to stroke Erik’s neck, occasionally pressing down against the head of his cock through Erik’s skin. “You’re so full like this. There’s barely anything of my cock in your mouth and you’re already at your limit and you still keep sucking me. So eager to please. I don’t even have to tell you what to do. If only I’d known this sooner. Take a deep breath.”

Erik had just enough time to follow the order. Hank waited until Erik’s lungs were filled well, before he put his hand on the back of Erik’s head again. He pushed, his cock sliding down Erik’s throat further, barely an inch more, but it was enough to be too much. Erik went limp as Hank held him in the position, focusing solely on not suffocating while he chocked on the monstrous cock. His own penis was leaking heavily, without any direct stimulation. When Hank finally allowed Erik to pull back, Erik was lightheaded from the lack of air but even more from his own arousal.

“Such a good boy for me,” Hank cooed. “I’m almost fully hard now, Erik. Add a fourth finger. Get yourself ready for me.”

Erik reached for the jelly again, adding even more to his ass, before shoving four fingers as deep inside as he could manage in the awkward position. He began to move them immediately, unable to wait much longer for Hank to fuck him. At this point, he’d stuff his entire hand inside if Hank told him to. He was lost in his pleasure, in the noises Hank made when a lick or nibble was especially to his liking, in the feeling of his fingers hitting his inside walls, in the burning stretch of his hole.

Hank pulled at his hair to get Erik to look up. There was so much heat in his eyes, a hunger directed at Erik and Erik alone. It made Erik shudder and spread his fingers in his ass as wide as he could, knowing Hank wouldn’t wait much longer. With a grip around Erik’s chin, Hank pulled him up for a kiss. Erik steadied himself with a hand against Hank’s broad chest, enjoying the silky feeling of the fur under his hand as Hank pushed his tongue inside Erik’s mouth, fucking it very much like his cock had done earlier, licking over Erik’s palate and tongue, exploring and conquering. Erik was breathless when Hank pulled back, drawing Erik’s tongue into his own mouth and biting lightly. Erik gasped, not because of the pain but because of the sudden precome spurting from his cock.

“Turn around, show me how well you’ve prepared yourself for me,” Hank ordered.

Erik complied, his limbs shaking as they took his full weight again. Hank probed him with a clawed finger again, adding more jelly, spreading Erik’s hole as far as it would go with two fingers. Eventually, he let out a pleased hum. He hit Erik’s ass with his flat hand, wiping his fingers on it after, before he growled: “Coat my cock. Fast!”

Erik’s hands flew to the tin, picking up a generous amount of the petroleum jelly with each, before he applied them to Hank’s throbbing cock. He wanted it inside him so bad, but he knew he wouldn’t manage to take it dry, that he’d need a lot of lube for that. His own ass hole throbbed in beat with his heart, reminding him that he needed to be stuffed again, that he was so horribly empty without his hand, without Hank’s cock, inside.

“Enough,” Hank growled, when Erik had coated the cock from head to root. Erik sat back on his haunches, waiting for Hank’s next order, his eyes fixed on the gigantic cock he was aching for. “Climb on my lap, Erik. I want you to take me yourself, as much as you can.”

Erik scrambled to comply, straddling Hank’s hips hurriedly. He could feel Hank’s cock between the cheeks of his ass, huge and hot, begging him to grind down on it and making Hank moan, before taking it into both hands, rising to his knees so he could line it up with his hole. It took effort to push it inside, to sink down even on the head. Erik was breathing heavily by the time he felt his hole relaxing beneath the widest part of the head, sliding down easily until the shaft was getting wider again. He had to catch his breath, his eyes clouded with lust, his own, neglected, cock leaking precome freely, matting Hank’s fur beneath.

He pushed himself back up, just far enough that the head was stretching his asshole again, before sinking back down, managing to take in another half inch with each of the first couple of bounces. He felt so full. He’d barely taken more in his ass than he’d managed with his mouth and he could already feel each bounce at the back of his throat. The cock inside him pushed continuously against the bundle of nerves inside his ass, encouraging his cock to keep the precome flowing. Erik forced himself to rise again, pushing down harder, trying to manage another inch, against the protests of his body. He needed this, he needed more. He needed to make Hank feel just as good as he was feeling himself.

A hand on each side of his hips kept him in place. “It’s enough, Erik,” Hank murmured against Erik’s ear, nipping at it with sharp teeth to get Erik’s attention. “You don’t have to take it all. You’re doing so good.”

“But there’s still so much left.” Erik very much whined. He tried to make Hank let him take more, despite the pain in his hips and ass. He could feel the cock in his gut, feel it all the way to his throat, but he wanted more inside. He needed to be stuffed as full as he could be.

Hank rubbed his thumb over the root of Erik’s cock. It made Erik twitch, not just his cock but his whole body, causing a deep groan as the penis inside him shifted, rubbing his insides at a different angle. Erik sobbed with pleasure and pain. “It’s alright, Erik,” Hank murmured. He peppered kisses and bites over Erik’s neck, biting down when he reached the crook of his neck, eliciting another sob from Erik. “You’re doing so well for me, you don’t have to take all, take as much as you can, you’re doing so so well, just keep going.”

Erik started to move again. Encouraged by Hank, he wrapped his hands around the parts of Hank’s cock he couldn’t fit, stroking him in a counter rhythm to his ass. It made Hank throw back his head, growling deep in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Erik, holding him, making Erik rub his chest against Hank’s with each bounce, the soft fur stimulating Erik’s nipples like a hundred little feathers. Erik lost himself for a while, knowing he was right at the edge and balancing there, in a state of bliss with nothing but pleasure filling his mind. A single thrust from Hank would have disturbed the delicate balance, but Hank held himself still, leaving it to Erik to fuck himself on Hank’s cock whichever way he wanted.

And then, Erik noticed Hank’s cock was swelling in his hand, growing even wider close to the base than it had already been.

Erik’s eyes rolled back in his head as he pushed down, hard, taking as much as he could. His hands searched Hank’s face, pulling him into a desperate kiss. His head was swimming, flashes of white appearing behind his eyes. He could feel he was cumming, and cumming, and cumming, harder and longer than he ever had.

He blacked out for a while.

When he came back to, he was lying on the floor. Hank was wiping him down with a soft, wet, cloth. He reached up, pulling Hank into another kiss. It was much sweeter than the kisses before, all of the urgency gone. Erik tried to ignore how hard Hank still was, but his eyes returned to the cock all on their own. Hank had wiped himself down as well, but Erik’s come was clumping the soft fur of his belly. Erik struggled to his hands and knees, ignoring the ache of his lower half. He pushed Hank back gently with a hand of his chest. Head bowed, he started to lick Hank clean, swallowing come and stray hairs all the same. His hands wrapped around Hank’s cock on their own, stroking him, marveling at the knot that had formed, feeling it out.

“What do I have to do to get you off?” Erik rasped. His throat burned.

“Pressure below the knot,” Hank groaned. “And take the tip in your mouth again. I love your smell when you’re aroused, it’s the best I’ve ever smelt. You look so hot with your lips stretched around my cock, drinking my precome.”

Erik shifted so he could stroke Hank’s cock comfortably. His head rested against Hank’s hip as he nuzzled the head of the cock again. He was glad Hank had taken the time to clean himself up now, but Erik still licked the water away, before sucking at the head, encouraging more precome to leak for him to swallow, just as Hank had said he wanted. His hands stimulated the base of Hank’s cock, massaging it in the same way he liked to stroke his own shaft. Hank was making little noises, the tune changing as he grew closer, getting higher in pitch and coming out in quicker puffs.

The first wave of cum filled Erik’s mouth without warning. He swallowed, licking the head clean, and kept his hands moving through Hank’s orgasm. Hank kept him in place after, encouraging him with breathy words and moans to keep stroking. His second orgasm was too much for Erik to swallow. The cum spilled from his lips and dribbled down his chin. Hank picked it up with his thumb and fed it to Erik, making him lick the finger clean with soft insistence.

For his third orgasm, Hank tilted Erik’s head back so the tip of his cock rested only against Erik’s lower lips. Thick ropes of cum shot onto Erik’s face, most of it missing his mouth, but instead landing on his cheeks and gluing his eyelashes together. Erik moaned, shuddering as another orgasm washed through his own body, even though he didn’t manage to cum anymore himself.

Hank’s cock finally softened in Erik’s grip, but he still kept stroking. He could feel Hank’s tongue, wet and hot, licking his face clean, taking great care to catch every drop of cum. They kissed again. Erik allowed Hank to pull him against his chest. He cuddled into the fur, running his fingers over Hank’s chest as if he was petting a very soft pet. He felt exhausted, warm, and comfortable. Hank was humming softly, petting Erik’s head in turn.

“Rest, Erik,” Hank murmured, pressing another kiss to the top of Erik’s head. “You did so well, so so well.”

With a soft sigh, Erik cuddled closer, allowing sleep to take him.


End file.
